Light and Dark series
The Light and Dark series is a fan series of Supernatural set in an alternate reality, created by Superjokertv. An another universe created by the Darkness from the Supernatural series. Light and Dark reality is an alternate reality and reboot of the Supernatural series. During season eleven of Supernatural, the Darkness created a new universe. Characters Hunters *Sam Winchester (all seasons) *Dean Winchester (all seasons) *Adam Milligan (all seasons) *Bobby Singer (seasons 1, 8-12) *John Winchester (seasons 1, 8, 11 and 12) *Mina Harker (seasons 1, 2 and 4) *Abraham Van Helsing (seasons 1, 2 and 4) *Adam Frankenstein (seasons 1, 2 and 4) *Lawrence Talbot (seasons 1, 2 and 4) *Wallace Winchester (seasons 6-10) *April Clark (season 11) *Tom Jackson (season 11) *Artie Jones (season 12) Angels *Castiel (all seasons) *Gabriel (seasons 1, 2, 4, 6-11) *Lucifer (seasons 2, 6-11) *Michael (seasons 2, 6-11) *Mary (seasons 3, 6-11) *Samael (season 11 and 12) Demons *Azazel (seasons 1 and 11) *Lilith (seasons 1 and 11) *Crowley (seasons 2-12) *Abaddon (seasons 2, 3 and 9) *Mephistopheles (seasons 3, 6, 8-11) *Barbas (season 3) *Pazuzu (season 3) *Dagon (season 3) *Revan (season 3) *Legion (season 10) *Khan (season 11 and 12) Supernatural Beings *Death (seasons 2, 3, 5, 8 and 9) *Life (season 2, 3, 5-9, 12) *Eve (season 4) *God (seasons 1, 2, 5-10, 12) *Jesse Turner (seasons 2 and 6) *Hercules (seasons 3 and 4) *Zeus (seasons 3 and 4) *Poseidon (seasons 3 and 4) *Hades (seasons 3 and 4) *Kronos (seasons 4 and 11) *Eve (season 4) *Bane (season 4) *Alpha Vampire (season 4) *Alpha Werewolf (season 4) *Pied Piper (season 6) *Oberon (seasons 6-10) *Fenris (seasons 7-10) *Father Time (seasons 9, 10 and 12) *The Beast (seasons 9 and 10) *Krampus (season 10) *Walrider (season 11) *Sammun-Mak (season 12) Other Characters *Mary Winchester (seasons 1 and 8) *Dorian Gray (season 1, 2, 4 and 5) *Henry Jekyll (seasons 1, 2 and 5) *Edward Hyde (seasons 1, 2 and 5) *Jack Griffin (seasons 1, 2, 4 and 5) *Peter Pan (seasons 2-5) *Tinker Bell (seasons 2-5) *Hook (seasons 2-5) *Life (seasons 2, 3-9) *Tina Turner (seasons 6, 7 and 11) *Billy Mortan (seasons 7, 8 and 12) *Imhotep (season 12) Villains *Azazel (seasons 1 and 11) *Lilith (seasons 1 and 11) *Prime Darkness (seasons 1-3) *Edward Hyde (season 1) *Count Dracula (season 1) *Igor (season 1) *Lucifer (seasons 2 and 6) *Blackbeard (seasons 2 and 3) *Hook (season 2) *Raphael (seasons 2, 3 and 11) *Abaddon (seasons 2, 3 and 9) *Castiel (season 3) *Crowley (seasons 3-6) *Mephistopheles (season 3) *Barbas (season 3) *Pazuzu (season 3) *Dagon (season 3) *Revan (season 3) *Kronos (seasons 4 and 11) *Eve (season 4) *Bane (season 4) *Alpha Vampire (season 4) *Alpha Werewolf (season 4) *Johann Shmidt (seasons 5 and 11) *Arnim Zola (season 5) *The Darkness (seasons 6 and 11) *Jesse Turner (season 6) *Pied Piper (season 6) *Mr. Jinx (seasons 7, 8 and 11) *Twilight (seasons 8 and 11) *Rumplestiltskin (season 8) *Father Time (season 9) *The Beast (season 9) *Dark God (season 10) *Legion (season 10) *Krampus (season 10) *Samael (season 11 and 12) *Khan (season 11 and 12) *Walrider (season 11) *Sammun-Mak (season 12) Seasons *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 *Season 9 *Season 10 *Season 11 *Season 12 (TV movie) Light and Dark series *''Light and Dark: Bloodlines'' (spin-off series) *''Light and Dark: Olympus'' (spin-off series) *''Men of Letters (TV series)'' (spin-off and prequel series) Category:Light and Dark series Category:Fan Series